Omegaverse Porn
by FairyGirlV
Summary: Its an Endeku-Omegaverse not sure what else to say... mostly porn.


When kids turn 14 the find out what class they are whether its Alpha, Beta, or Omega. When someone first starts to show what they are there bodies will change for each class. With Omegas being the rarest, Fallowed by Alphas And then Betas, for every 5oo Betas and 200 Alphas there are only 1 Omega. However, Midoriya Izuku had yet to find out even at the age of 16 what class he was. Everyone said not to worry that he was just a late bloomer. Izuku however wasn't too worried as he was solely focused on becoming a hero. Classes 1-A and 1-B were visiting a resort in the mountains Beautiful Lake and great scenery the weather was great. There were other families there as well enjoying the summer weather.

There were also a large number of heroes out that day looking for Gigantomachia. Among them were All Might, Grand Torino, Endeavor, Edge Shot and the Police. Hunting across the mountains it was Grand Torino and the police that find Gigantomachia first. As he makes is escape he heads towards the resort destroying things in his way knowing the heroes will be distracted saving the people at the resort and give him the opening he needs to escape. As he comes through the resort he deliberately aims for the smallest children as he just tears shit upon his way through. Seeing his moment he shrinks his form back down and disappears in the chaos.

3 hours earlier

As Izuku finishes folding up his futon he is approached by lida who looks mildly concerned. "Midoriya I was wondering if you were feeling ok?" the Beta asked "I feel fine lida, is everything alright?" asks Izuku "I noticed there are some changes in your scent." says lida "Really that's awesome Midoriya you'll probley find out you class soon." Interjects Kaminari. As the rest of the boys gather around talking about the value of the class and how amazing it is to be an alpha Izuku he feels the need to say "To be honest I don't really care what class I am as long as it doesn't affect my ability to become a hero." Dispite Izukus words the others continue to gush about the classes and each student's class.

Male Alphas: Hitoshi Shinso, Hiryu Rin, Kosei Tsuburaba, Jurota Shishida, Togaru Kamakiri, Yosetsu Awase, Katsuki Bakugo, Shoto Todoroki, Mezo Shoji, Rikido Sato, and Tenya Betas: Yuga Aoyama, Mashirao Ojiro, Denki Kaminari, Eijiro Kirishima, Koji Koda, Hanta Sero, Fumikage Tokoyami, Minoru Mineta, Sen Kaibara, Shihai Kuroiro, Nirengeki Shoda, Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, Manga Fukidashi, Juzo Honenuki, Kojiro Bondo, and Neito Monoma. During the discussion Mineta of course mentions the girl's classes as well. Female Alphas: Tsuyu Asui, Kyoka Jiro, Momo Yaoyorozu, Itsuka Kendo, Yui Kodai, and Setsuna Tokage. Female Betas: Reiko Yanagi, Pony Tsunotori, Ibara Shiozaki, Kinoko Komori, Toru Hagakure, Ochaco Uraraka, and Mina Ashido.

After spending an hour talking about the classes, they exit the cabin designated for the first year boys they head to the lake. There they see the girls and several families lounging by the shore and swimming. As they approach the shore the boys hear a loud crash followed by yelling coming from the mountain to the right. As the students watch Gigantomachia as big as the mountain its self comes racing towards the resorts occupants followed closely by several pro heroes and the police. As Gigantomachia inters the clearing he starts to throw tables and other furniture around aiming for the kids and anyone who looks like they can't escape easily. As the students begin helping those in harm's way, Izuku and Shoji head for several small children.

Izuku begins loading the kids onto shoji's back as the chaos reigns around them civilians are screaming in terror and you can see the tail-tail signs of heroes working to stop the villain as well as the chaos. Hearing a child cry out Izuku turns toward the sound while telling Shoji "Get the kids to safety I'll keep looking!" agreeing Shoji moves off and Izuku heads towards the docks located on the deeper side of the lake. Upon reaching the docks Izuku sees a small child clinging to a mooring pole at the end to the dock as it wobbles and begins to cave due to damage. Izuku sprints down the dock using 8% full cowling. Grabbing the kid Izuku looks around and sees Sero on the shore, calling to him he tosses the kids towards him just as the dock crumbles under them.

Falling into the water Izuku get wrapped up in some mooring lines as he begins to untangle himself. Izuku feels some mild pain in his abdomen, as he pushes away from the sinking dock that was dragging him down to the lake bed. As he begins swimming for the surface he feels a sudden and sever pain in his abdomen. Attempting to reach the surface Izuku begins to black out the last thing he sees before he loses consciousness is blue and orange mass swimming towards him flames undisturbed by the water.

Enji saw the boy save the kid but as he scanned the water surface he began to worry when the boy did not surface. Diving in he quickly finds the boy as he wraps his arm around him to pull him to the surface his alpha goes wild demanding that they hide the boy away and keep him for themselves. Breaking the surface a confused Enji finally understands why his alpha is going crazy, the boy he's holding is an omega. A beautiful one at that with green hair and freckles. As Enji makes his way onto the shore he checks the omegas vitals and insuring that he was breathing.

A resort official rushes towards him, stopping suddenly at Enji's viscous growl. The resort manager notices the boys an omega and directs Enji toward an unoccupied cabin so he can see to the omegas injures as to keep the altercations among the others to a minimum. Entering the cabin Enji places the boy on the kitchen table and get the first aid kid before checking Izuku for wounds. Upon finding none, Enji opens some smelling salts to see if it would awaken the boy.

As Izuku becomes aware the first thing he notices is that his insides are sore and there a strange feeling in his head that he quickly realizes that it must be because of his class. Hearing a deep voice from his left side Izuku shivers as he turns to look at the person speaking. Seeing the #2 hero Endeavor was not what Izuku was expecting

Repeating himself Enji asks "How are you feeling?"

"I think I'm ok my insides are a bit tender but that's It." answerers Izuku

"How are your lungs feeling any pain you nearly drown?" asks Enji

"No, I feel surprisingly alright." Says Izuku

"Good," Enji said, picking Izuku up off the table as if he weighed nothing.

Holding him high on his chest, Enji rushed Izuku out of the room, down a dark hallway, and put Izuku down gently on the bed. Leaving him for a moment, he locked the door. Coming back to him, Enji tugged at his own clothing, keeping his eyes firmly fixed on Izuku. Izuku could only watch in awe as he stripped off his clothes.

Enji's body was even more magnificent than Izuku first thought. His skin was tanned a golden brown. His muscles rippled up and down his chest and arms. His cock was fully erect, long, thick and magnificent, jutting proudly out of the dark red curls covering his huge balls and curving back toward his stomach. Something didn't seem right about it, though Izuku couldn't quite see what it was. As he came closer, Izuku's eyebrows sailed to his hairline. At the very base of the beautiful cock a round bulging ring encircled it. He wasn't exactly a connoisseur of other men's dicks, but it certainly looked odd.

Izuku, still feeling outside his own body, made whimpering noises as Enji prowled inexorably toward him and stripped away the blanket. Izuku was shocked to see he was naked too, and like Enji's, his cock stood up hard and proud. Izuku looked down at it in horror. How could he get excited like this by another guy? This huge, gorgeous, guy was crawling into bed with him, and Izuku's own damn cock was enthusiastically beckoning him like a little whore.

"I…I want…I need…" Izuku couldn't seem to get a complete sentence out for the life of him. He had things he needed to say and quickly before he got fucked by that huge dick, but he couldn't get a word out. Enji lay down beside him and took him in his arms.

"Shhh…hush Sweet one, I know exactly what you need." Enji's voice soothed him as much as his presence did. Everything about him was so enticing and delicious. Even the smell coming off his skin was positively addictive. The scent of caramel and cream clouded his head so he couldn't think clearly. He wanted to lick Enji all over. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all to be fucked by this magnificent man. Just this once, maybe. No one would have to know, right?

Izuku lost all fear of what was about to happen as Enji's scent surrounded him, overpowering his senses. He wanted the man so much he hurt. He crawled all over the guy trying to get closer to him.

Pushing Izuku on his back, Enji looked down into his eyes. "Sweetheart," he murmured. "I've wanted to taste you for so long. This won't take long, because you're in such a hyper state. Hang on, Sweet one. " He bent his head and put his mouth over Izuku's cock, enveloping him in a sensation like he'd never experienced before. Enji's mouth was warm, and he moved his tongue over Izuku in incredible ways. Izuku couldn't stay still in any way while the man sucked and nibbled at this most private part of his body. He bucked his hips and almost lost his mind, moaning and screaming.

Enji licked at his balls, and Izuku grabbed Enji's hair, hanging on for dear life. His cock sank deep into Enji's throat, while Enji swirled his tongue along the underside. Izuku came explosively, unable to prevent it, and the gorgeous man between his legs swallowed every drop.

Afterward, still licking his lips, he bent down to kiss Izuku tenderly.

"Izuku, try to concentrate. I'm going to turn you over and mate with you. It's going to hurt some, but maybe a little less from behind. Do you understand?

Izuku's head bobbed up and down like an insane puppet. He felt totally drained, yet Izuku's body was in a fervent frenzy wanting to get fucked by this gorgeous man mountain.

"Sweet one, this is going to be very intense. I'll try to be gentle and go slow, but you won't want me to go slow. I may get a little excited. You might be scared—especially since you've never been with a man before. Pretty soon you'll start the orgasmic cycle, and you'll have multiple, multiple orgasms. It may sound like fun, but they will be very strong. You'll probably pass out. Most Omegas do, but just try to ride it out and don't panic. I'll be here with you every step of the way. I won't let anything bad happen to you. Are you ready?"

Izuku's head nodded enthusiastically and those stupid whimpering noises came from his throat. His brain screamed out, No! I'm not ready. What the hell are you talking about? Wait a minute, did he say "Omega"?

Nothing his brain thought mattered to his cock, getting harder than ever before in his life in response to Enji's attentions. Enji spread some kind of oil on his hole, dipping his fingers right up inside his virgin little ass, but instead of cringing away, Izuku's traitorous body practically wagged its tail. He laid his head down and used his arm to push his ass back to take in more of the invasion, moaning in pleasure as Enji's delightful fingers reached a certain wonderful spot. Izuku rocked, using his arms to push his ass back, wagging to take the fingers deeper. Where was this coming from? What's the matter with me?

Enji oiled up his gorgeous cock before he grabbed Izuku's hips to hold his ass still. Enji used more fingers inside Izuku to stretch and prepare him. Izuku's ass burned, but his breathing accelerated. He rocked and wagged his ass faster.

Enji laughed a little and gently slapped his butt. "Be still, Sweet one."

He pushed his cock into Izuku's hole, forcing it slowly through the tight ring of muscle. Stars swirled around Izuku's eyes as he felt an intense pain unlike anything he'd ever felt before. He screamed out, but Enji smiled sweetly back at him a split second before he bit him hard in the nape of his neck. Izuku screamed again and tried to get away from the sharp fangs sinking into his flesh. Held in Enji's strong arms, he was unable to move. He sobbed and moaned until an indescribable feeling of passion swept over him.

Even though the pressure and stretching from Enji's cock hurt like a bitch, he made no attempt to crawl free. His body, acting independently, pushed back in an even more frantic effort to take more. The cock sliding deeper into him also filled him with the most intense joy. Enji pushed in farther and farther. Izuku thought he might split any minute, still his body acting on its own would not seek escape, shoving back, rocking, wanting more.

Buried to the hilt, Enji pulled out his sharp teeth and licked him gently over and over until the pain lessened. Enji said softly, "Try to get used to the feeling of being filled up, baby. Just lie still and take it. "

Izuku tried to, he really did, but his sluttish ass squirmed in a possessed state of its own and wiggled, seeking what more he didn't know. "I…I can't…hold still."

"I know," Enji soothed. "It's okay."

He pulled out slowly and pushed back in, setting up a rhythm, rocking Izuku to his core. His own dick had gotten so hard, it throbbed in pain. He tried to push his hand under him to fist his cock, but Enji stopped him.

"Not yet, Sweet one. You'll come soon enough. "

He continued his thrusts until he made the same little noises Izuku had been making all along. With a cry, he surged against Izuku, and Izuku felt something else pressing against his hole. Though already stretched to the max, Enji's fingers pressed, forcing something more still inside him. What felt like a small baseball had to be that ring at the base of his cock. Izuku cried out, and Enji immediately stopped, kissing him tenderly on the back of the neck.

"Be still for me, Pet. This will hurt, but you'll be okay. You can stretch to take it. Just relax and push out against me. "

He pushed the baseball sized knot against the base of his penis tight again. Forcing in an oiled finger, he stretched and working Izuku's tight asshole up, around, and over the knot. Izuku whimpered, moaned, and only then tried desperately to force his body to pull away. He couldn't move an inch. Enji held onto him effortlessly with his weight, not allowing him to move away while he used both hands to drive the knot in.

"Please, please…it hurts…I can't…" his voice said while his stupid body pushed back, trying to take the knot in.

"Relax, Pet. Almost in. Good boy. "

Suddenly, the large knot of flesh slipped inside with a distinct plop, moving past the tight ring of muscles at his entrance and left Izuku sucking air and trembling. His hole was so stretched it had to be tearing, and he was impaled and helpless even if he could have made his body obey his commands. Fully inside Izuku, Enji moaned, laid full length over him, and without pulling in and out, rotated his hips, moving inside him. The huge, baseball-sized knot pressed directly against Izuku's prostate.

When Enji moved his hips the slightest bit, or even when he breathed, his cock manipulated Izuku's prostate, building up an orgasm Izuku was helpless to control. A wave of pleasure, mixed with the passion the bite brought on, engulfed Izuku. Enji's climax built as well. Pushing up on his arms, his renewed his thrusts, surging even harder, the ring making Izuku's sweet spot sing. Almost immediately Izuku came, in a rolling wave of delight that went on and on. And on. And on.

He'd never experienced such an orgasm before. No one touched his cock, but it didn't make the slightest bit of difference. His could feel his cum shooting out in spurts on his belly, soaking the sheets under him with each shuddering, stiffening wave of ecstasy. Enji's dick still firmly lodged in his ass, Izuku continued climaxing, his body pumping in wild spasms. He screamed, and Enji put one hand over his mouth, while the other rubbed his back. Izuku's orgasm lasted a certainly record-breaking and scary length of time. Just when he thought he might be having a seizure of some sort, it began to ease off, totally exhausting him while Enji's cock was still hard as marble inside him. Shouldn't he be softening by now? Incredibly, almost as soon as the shocking orgasm finished, he felt another one coming on, one more intense than the last.

He panicked, awash in pleasurable but strong, intense spasms. Enji grabbed his flailing arms and held them behind him tightly, murmuring soothing words to him. Izuku couldn't stop; the wild thrashing of his hips wouldn't stop, and Izuku was sure this would kill him. He could no longer feel his cum spurting, probably because there was nothing left in his balls to spurt. He thrashed his head on the pillow and screamed until everything went black. He woke up amazed to find he was still alive and Enji's cock, still in place, was as hard as ever. He was still impaled on a shaft of rock with the bulge of that ring pressing relentlessly against his prostate. Enji bent down over his back and whispered in his ear. "You're awake, darling. Good. The orgasms are easing off some now. That last one only lasted two minutes. Just ride them out, honey. Ah, here comes another one. "

Sure enough, Izuku's hips bucked, and he spasmed into another one. Gritting his teeth, he held on tight, and in only about thirty or forty seconds, it began to ease off. Enji, however, was still rigid inside him, his knot and shaft. "What…what's happening?" His words came out in a wheeze. "Maybe only one or two more, Sweet one. We won't be tied together much longer. Hang on. " Enji soothed him sweetly, rubbing his body wherever he could reach.

Another one came and almost took his head off. What it lacked in length, it made up for in intensity. Izuku begged for it to stop, screaming and pounding his head into the pillow. Enji tightened his hold on him, crooning to him lovingly. When it eased, Izuku looked around at Enji in wonder, trying to catch his breath.

Enji kissed his nape gently. "You did very well, sweetheart. Try to catch your breath. You're mine now. All mine forever. We've mated, and you'll never belong to anyone else again. You have to accept that. I know it will be difficult because I haven't had time to prepare you, but you have no choice, darling, because you belong to me now. Do you understand?"

"No, No I don't. What's going on? And did you call me an Omega?" Asks Izuku but before Enji can respond there's a loud banging on the door. Enji spins towards it letting out a vicious growl as All Might in his muscle form comes crashing through the door. Seeing Izuku wrecked on the bed looking confused All Might turns on Enji with a vicious Snarl of his own. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" Yells All Might as he advances on Enji. Enji suddenly launches himself at All Might, sending the two of them back into and through on of the cabin walls into in the Livingroom. As the two continue to be locked in a potentially deadly dual, Grand Torino and Tsukauchi enter the room and move to the bed where Izuku who is now covering himself with the bed sheet has tears running down his face. "Boy are you all right?" Asks Grand Torino "Are you in any pain are you injured anywhere?" asks Tsukauchi right after.

Still crying and feeling suddenly hysterical Izuku Says "Please make them stop!" As Tsukauchi approaches Izuku his inner beta tells him what's happened. "Midoriya, LOOK AT ME!" says Tsukauchi pushing his beta through his words. Suddenly, Izuku turns towards him with a snarl on his lips realizing what he just did he slaps a hand over his mouth.

"It's alright Midoriya, it's because I'm not as strong as your alpha. That's how you were able to resist the order from my Beta. You have nothing to worry about well get this settled its completely normal reaction." Says Tsukauchi as the two fighting in the other room are finally separated. Enji srugs of the other pros holding him as he walks back to Izuku and sits behind him and wraps his arms around him. "He's MINE and none of you can change that now." States Enji


End file.
